garrys_mod_acf_group_thfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Garry's Mod ACF Group TH community(ENG)
ACF Thailand Army ACF Thailand Army Division (Thai: ACF กองทัพบกไทย, abbreviation: ATA, Unofficial Full Name: ACF Thailand Army GMOD) is a group that combines Thai people who play Garry's Mod. ACF was established on November 21, 2015. Initially, there were 7 members after the members left 4 members, leaving only 3 people later. Technology |} In the beginning of 2015, research began on the study of Expression 2 Tankclip and EzTankTurret until 2016, so it was completed and partially used.thumb|left| T-26E3 Engine V12 x1 Fuel Tank 246.7 Liter 1 Tank Using E2 Tankclip, EzTankTurret 100mm cannon. Weight 53 tons. Body armor including 50-130 turret armor 60-360. Until 2017-present Start using Make Spherical, used with the PR 1 G tank.thumb|left| PR 1 G Engine V12 Expression 2 TankDrive 9, Ezturret 100mm cannon Weight 60 tons Body armor 40-270 Armor Fort 40-200 Member Profile 2015 - 2016 Missing 2017 *4 February 2017 Members 1T84 Last Dying Breath join the ACF Thailand Army Server visited 2015 - 2016 'Missing '''2017 - 2018 '''Cereal Server '''2019 'TH Normal Server, Arcadia Server, Tripmines Relationship between groups - war '2015 - 2016 '''Missing '''2017 'UMU (currently UNR Urtanesian Federation) The relationship between ATA-UMU is neutral in the beginning. The fracture causes, according to the sequence of events Number of players in Server Cereal "UMU 1 - 3 ATA" #UMU challenge, test challenge with Kama100 #Fever later entered the fight, causing a conflict. #Arguments between UMU-ATA #After that, UMU has called for 6 members and ATA to add 2, but due to force majeure, the full player server can only add 1 number. #As a result, it makes us very disadvantaged by the amount and technology that is not available #With luck helping the UMU members lose their connection. 1 The ATA saw the opportunity to quickly call the last member, KoonParin, to successfully enter the server. #After that, 1T84 Last Dying Breath recalled TW1 and fired a 120 mm mortar shell into the UMU. #UMU therefore retreated and left the last message "We will comback" or "We will come back". '''2017 - 2018 '''IZK #- '''2019 * 15 July 2019: IZK, UMU (UNR), IKR-ATA War # The event started at 6:31 PM Urtanesian Federation, Izakia, IKR. Join Server Tripmines. # The ATA has therefore removed all weapons in order to not show any danger to the opposite side. # But when UMU, IZK attacked the irrelevant players in the server, why the ATA defended the server. # (Hundred. 1) Hermann therefore made the plane to block and destroy the enemy aircraft successfully, but while he flew behind me again, the machine was fired by Wutrauk. # And after that, ATA's senior leaders have joined the server with Kama100, (ATA) Combine Empire Reich and (1T84) Last Dying Breath later. # The main battle took place between the two sides by the attackers: Izakia, the Urtanesian Federation and the defense: ACF Thailand Army. IKR was neutral, without any attacks. # The attack was so severe that the server was shut down 2 times. # Praviliuš therefore invited the ACF Thailand Army to fight at the server of the official, but the ACF Thailand Army has refused. # For that reason, the Urtanesian Federation, Izakia, therefore came to negotiate for a 1 versus 1 or one-on-one fight. The ACF Thailand Army therefore agreed. # The ACF Thailand Army therefore chose a representative in the fight, namely Kama100. # The ACF Thailand Army and the Urtanesian Federation were able to fight without being able to determine the winning side, but the unexpected had rocket puzzles. ("Can be sure that it belongs to the UMU, IZK faction"), thus causing our party to lose so much that it is defeated in an unjustifiable manner without the consent of the ATA. And it happened many times, including the incident (1T84) Last Dying Breath went to battle as well[thumb|300px| The opponent's rocket shot fires an ATA tank while fighting 1 Vs 1. The tank in the picture is of [ATA 1T84 Last Dying Breath. ]] # Opponents declare themselves as winners and look forward to forming a council by the ACF Thailand Army. Not agreeing (ATA) Combine Empire Reich has fired 5 field artillery, attacking the opponent's council. # The resistance of the ACF Thailand Army took place periodically at that time, until the violence reached the end of the war at that time. ATA Revolution In 2017, Fever used illegal weapons to cause dissatisfaction with the people in the group and the use of unfriendly words led to conflict, leading to the ATA revolution.thumb|380px| Photos of Emil gun (Fever's gay gun) The winning side is against the illegal weapon. While the losing side was reduced to power and after being exiled from the ATA in 2018 Offical music thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|left|335 px The First Infantry Regiment Was dissolved on June 22, 2019 (data documents were deleted) Infantry Regiment No.1, Royal Thai Air Force ATA. (ATS Cadet School.) thumb|129x129px|เครื่องหมายประจำกองร้อย รร.นร. เอทีเอ."ATA Infantry Cadet Corps" or "ATA Infantry Regiment" if called together Will be called "Cadet Academy" Was founded on June 22, 1982, after the "1st Infantry Regiment" was dissolved. Give ACF scholarship to new players Like being the center of ACF players It also makes the ATA group look modern, not losing any groups. - (ATA) (Hundred. 1) Hermann Group costume [thumb|380px| Infantry Regiment No. 1, designed by [ATA 1 Hermann In addition to being the 1st Infantry Regiment uniform, it can still be reused in the 1st Infantry Regiment (R.A.A.). This uniform was created for unity. And there is also a unique, uniform that is similar to the Thai military uniform in World War II, indicating a long history ]] [thumb|left|380px| Standard infantry uniforms designed by [ATA Combine Empire Reich with ideas for use, applicable to both men and women and designed to be adaptable to be unique in the group in 2018. Developed by 1T84 Last Dying Breath ]][thumb|left|380px| The official standard model, designed by [ATA Combine Empire Reich in 2018, developed completely in late 2018. ]][thumb|380px| New official leadership uniform designed by [ATA Combine Empire Reich in 2018 ]] Influence of nationalism Nationalism took on the role of the Izakia invasion of Cereal in 2017 - 2018, causing ATA Combine Empire Reich to bring nationalism. And results from the real world of the country in the country *Nationalism #The creation of group flags by quenching the plot to create the identity of the group. #Group design #Start using group music #Focus on development *ATA nationalism and ideology #True patriotism, real world and in game #Freedom in thinking out #Everyone has equal rights. #Men and women have the same rights to do everything as well. #Unity in the group #Change the original concept and create a new concept ("The world concept is open, looking at new things") #Focus on the diligent development #Using the concept of national development in the field of Field Marshal Pibulsongkram #Peaceful love and a strong fight when the enemy arrives #Know the sacrifice #Always look at others first. #Fight to death #No words to give up #The rule of the group is the highest power. #Leaders must follow the rules. #Against unfair use of power #Resist the only person who controls the power #Fun for people to use reason. #Leaders must have virtue, not create power for themselves. #Leaders must be selfless. #Not causing others to suffer ATA nationalism Is a mixture of civil liberties, patriotism and sacrifice in individuals and the importance of regulations *Working principles of the ATA national system #The highest rules can be changed with the Vote. There must be more than 3 participants to be able to Vote to change the highest law. #There are 1 senior leader with mixed leaders. *maxim #Non-stop developers are those who grow #The statement that can be believed is a word that is fair, with reason and effect. Godlike History Moment https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KK0nX8HdVqA